The purpose of this conference: Cancer in Indian Country, is to provide a unique opportunity for bringing together a cadre of researchers, service providers, and tribal health leaders to address critical needs in cancer research, treatment and control, and prevention-among American Indians/Alaska Natives. Because cancer is the second leading cause of death for American Indian/ Alaska Native women, and is the third leading cause of death for this ethnic group, the central aim of this application is to convene a national conference in Rapid City, South Dakota on the subject of cancer research, prevention and control, and culturally relevant intervention strategies for American Indian/ Alaska Native populations. The content of the 2 1/2 day conference will cover: 1.) a review of pertinent research data on cancer in American Indians/Alaska Natives, 2.) identification of barriers to health care for cancer patients, 3.) identification of knowledge, attitudes and beliefs of different tribes about cancer, 4.) identification of innovative and culturally-relevant intervention and prevention strategies, and 5.) publication of a proceedings in monograph form that will serve as a reference for researchers and service providers.